


Arranged Marriage

by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Canon Era, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Angst, Light-Hearted, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream
Summary: Severus Snape finds himself engaged- by force of Lord Voldemort- to a troublesome witch he once taught at Hogwarts. But...why? The answers become clear sooner than he imagined, and he finds himself thrust into a very complicated situation made worse by one very simple request from Albus Dumbledore...Cerys finds herself in a precarious situation after a simple delivery went horrendously wrong. With her brother's life on the line, she is forced to wed her old favorite teacher from Hogwarts. But she knows why...so her 'gift' can be exploited and she won't try to slip from beneath the Dark Lord's thumb...Neither knows the other works for Voldemort...but truths unravel, and one simple request from the Headmaster changes everything. Can Cerys change what is destined to be..? Will she be able to pay that hefty price? And will Severus be able to cope with the impish witch? Or will his still-aching heart destroy any miniscule chance of finding some form of happiness with her?Only time will tell.Beginning between years four and five.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. The Arrangement

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter 1 - The Arrangement**

**Notes:**

  * My OC is named Cerys, pronounced Kerh-ees. It means 'love' or 'to love'. Her last name is Webb.
  * Yes, I gave Snape a fictional middle name. He doesn't actually have one. Sullivan means 'black-eyed one', and was chosen because his eyes are so dark.
  * Rhydian is Cerys' father, it's pronounced Rid-ee-an, and it means 'crimson'...he was named for the color of his hair. Ceridwin is her mother, pronounced Ke-rid-wen, and it means 'fair or white' and 'poetry'. Ceridwin is also the name of the Welsh goddess of poetic inspiration.
  * This is placed between years four and five, just after the fourth year ends. After the TriWizard Tourney, Cedric's death, and Voldermort's return to a permanent physical form, but well before the trial and before Umbridge makes it to Hogwarts.
  * I'm mixing facts from the movies and books. Harry's eye color, for instance. In the books, Harry and Lily have green eyes...in the movies Lily has brown eyes and Harry has blue. The movie version is inconsistent, so their eyes will be green in this fic.
  * Sanguinem Exilio Diem is a spell I created. Information in the fic, I don't want to spoil things.



Disclaimer: I don't own the Canonical Harry Potter universe and all Canon characters therein. This plot and the OCs belong to me.

_______________________________________

**Chapter 1 - The Arrangement**

"Should I get smashed  _ before _ or  _ after _ the meeting?" Cerys mused aloud to herself, one black-gloved finger ringing around the lip of her clear glass. She was propped up on the bar with her other arm, wavy mahogany hair falling into her face as she stared down into the iced caramel-colored liquid. Fire whiskey. Strong stuff...but she had a fairly high tolerance… "That  _ is _ the question." She hummed, picking up the glass, the ice clinking inside it as the light shone through in different hues of caramel and amber.  _ Pretty _ ... "Sloshed would probably be a  _ bad _ idea...but I can go in  _ tipsy _ ." She chuckled mirthlessly as she put the glass to her lips and knocked it back, draining it of all liquid. It burned all the way down...and she hissed as she set the glass back down a little harder than she'd meant to...but it got the bartender's attention. Cerys didn't have to hail him. "Refill, please."

"Comin' up," he replied as she slid him the glass. It only took a moment for him to return with it filled again.

"Thanks," she spoke, and he nodded as he walked back to the other side of the bar, where the couple was hailing him.  _ Again _ . They  _ had _ to be getting wasted now...they'd called for refills, what…? Six times? Seven? They must be celebrating. It didn't matter either way, not  _ really _ . It just...reminded her of her own situation. Cerys  _ should _ be celebrating. She managed to dodge a death curse, so to speak, and was being matched to  _ marry _ instead of being forced into a more... _ dishonorable _ position. Not that  _ they _ knew what honor was, but,  _ still _ ...she was grateful, nonetheless. Even more so for their choice of suitor. He wouldn't harm her, Cerys just  _ knew _ it. But  _ why _ they had chosen him... _ that _ was another matter  _ entirely _ … "Bloody corrupt bastards…" She muttered irritatedly into her glass as she took a swig. At least the alcohol was starting to take effect...she could feel warmth beginning to spread inside of her like a flower unfurling in spring. It took the edge off of her nerves and anger, making her feel a little calmer and more relaxed…

\----------°~°----------

"You look very nice, my friend," Albus commented from behind Severus, said wizard adjusting his silken purple cravat with black scrolling designs as he gazed into a long mirror in his wardrobe. "Has he told you who your bride will be?"

"No…," Severus replied softly, a frown deeply etched into his face as he went on to adjust his long-sleeve black dress shirt, pulling it just-so beneath his purple silken vest with black designs that matched his cravat. "The Dark Lord delights in this little _secret_ of his…" He spat the word 'secret', his disgust for the matter as a whole coming through in his tone. He didn't want this. At _all_. Lily Evans-Potter was his _first_ and _only_ love. But he _knew_ that didn't matter to Voldermort. Or, perhaps, he enjoyed how much this bothered him. He _knew_. He _always_ _knew…_ "If not for his threat of the death curse, I would _not_ be doing this. Potter and Malfoy _both_ still need protection."

"Indeed they do...which makes your sacrifice all the more noble," Albus agreed, laying a hand on Severus' shoulder. He knew Lily's death still affected him...even  _ now _ . Nearly  _ fifteen _ years later. He never romantically took to another witch...although...he knew Severus would take a tart to bed every so often. Always a red-head like Lily. He didn't know whether to hope the witch was a red-head or not...it might be disastrous for  _ her _ if she  _ did _ have red hair…

" _ Noble _ ," Severus echoed darkly, nostrils flaring as he snorted derisively. 

" _ Yes _ , noble," Albus repeated, patting his shoulder. "You are making a  _ great _ personal sacrifice to save  _ at least _ two lives… But, perhaps, it won't be  _ so _ bad? His choice may be surprising."

"With _my_ luck, it would be _Bellatrix_ ," Severus sighed, running a hand through his hair. Albus was _trying_ to help, he knew...and he wasn't wrong. He was sacrificing _quite_ a bit more for the greater good, as it were. Albus' recognition of this _did_ help.. _.some_. His emotions were just... _charged_. Raging inside of him like a storm...his nerves shooting through him like lightning bolts. This was getting to be too much...but he couldn't stop. Not _now_. Not when they were getting _so_ _close_ … "I apologize. Perhaps you're right…" His heart wasn't in his words; he beat the battered organ into a metaphorical cage in the back of his mind before reaching for his dress cape. Severus pulled it out, the cape black on the outside and deep purple on the inside. He tugged it on, meeting Albus' eyes in the mirror. "I need to think of this _objectively_ right now, rather than _personally_. It's the _only_ way I can get through this night…" He closed the wardrobe and turned back to the Headmaster…to find his hand extended between them, some sickles in his palm. Severus' brow furrowed. What was _that_ for?

"And with a few fire whiskies," Albus added on with a knowing grin. "Let an old friend buy you drinks. Rather, give you money for them since I can't be there."

"...Thank you," Severus replied slowly. Fire whiskey sounded  _ quite _ tempting right about now... "I think I'll take you up on it  _ this _ time, Albus." Albus didn't say any more, his eyes glittering with mirth as he handed the sickles to Severus. The wizard had been trying to get him out drinking for  _ months _ now. Like they would every once in a while...before Potter started school. Those little outings were few and far in between  _ these _ days… "Goodbye, Albus."

"Try to enjoy yourself, Severus," Albus patted his back as he stepped out of the room, the Headmaster in tow. "Bye bye." He waved as Severus cast him one more, dubius, glance before heading off down the corridor.

"You look very nice, Severus," Minerva caught him just down the hall, and Albus stifled a laugh.

"Business to attend to, unfortunately," Severus replied somewhat sourly as he made a beeline for the front entrance. He missed the look Minerva shared with Albus, the former confused and the latter amused.

\----------*.*---------

_ "Merlin!" _ Cerys hissed and jumped as a black-cloaked wizard took a seat beside her so quietly it startled her. Said wizard gave her a funny look...and she knew  _ then _ , it was on… "Professor Snape?"

"Do I...know you?" Severus asked, eyeing the witch beside him. It was hard to tell  _ anything _ about her body, she was practically swaddled in her cloak, and her face was vaguely familiar...but those  _ eyes… _ Egyptian blues, dark but bright...he  _ knew _ those eyes...but from  _ where..? _ Hogwarts? Or...somewhere  _ else? _

"I'd hope so," Cerys replied, just a  _ bit _ disappointed. She'd spent  _ so much _ time in detention, after all… "You egotistical, nitpicking raven." His dark eyes flashed with recognition, and she found herself grinning despite her mood.

"Webb," He spoke, tone enlightened as a frown tugged at his lips.  _ Well _ ...he'd never expected to see  _ her _ again... "Still making deliveries?"

"Sort of," she answered slowly, turning her glass round in her hands. Cerys debated on what to say as she kept his gaze. He...didn't seem to  _ know _ ...or maybe he  _ did _ , but he was hiding it? Hmm… "I'll, ah...be hired on at Hogwarts officially as of tomorrow as an errand girl. Still  _ technically _ deliveries, I suppose...just isolated to one building."

"Is that so?" Severus responded rhetorically, an eyebrow raised at her.  _ This _ was news...but, then again, Albus didn't tell him much of the hired underlings. So, truly, it shouldn't have been as surprising as it was to him.

"Would you like something to drink?" The bartender asked Severus, Cerys still nursing her second glass of fire whiskey.

"Fire whiskey," he ordered, the wizard leaving to get it with a nod. A horrible scraping noise drew his attention to the left, just past where Webb sat, a very obviously sloshed wizard pulling up a seat on her other side.

"Merlin's fucking  _ tits!" _ Cerys hissed, unaware that her interesting curse had amused the wizard to her right. "Would you  _ kindly _ go away?"

"That request isn't so kind, milady," the wizard grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Not to  _ you _ , perhaps," she snapped back, taking a swig of her drink. "I'm  _ not _ interested."

"Well... _ I'm _ interested in that pretty little dress you're hiding beneath that ugly cloak," he chuckled, pulling at her cloak. She slapped his hand with a resounding  _ 'crack'  _ and pulled it tighter around her. "Ow!"

"You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you," Cerys huffed, irritated both by the wizard and Snape. He wasn't doing  _ anything _ to help. Just sitting there, watching, with a certain amusement to his eyes that only served to further rile her ire. "How  _ valiant _ you are,  _ Professor _ , helping a witch in need."

"I was under the impression you had the situation under control," Severus responded, the bartend setting his fire whiskey in front of him. He took a swig oh so casually as he watched starfire blaze in her blue eyes, threatening to devour everything in its path. Oh  _ yes _ ...he remembered  _ those _ eyes…

"Come on, sweetheart...I don't mean you no harm...just a little  _ fun _ ," the wizard tried again, winding and arm around her shoulders.

"You bleeding  _ moron!" _ Cerys shoved his arm off of her, turning her heated gaze on the drunkard. "It's  _ 'any harm' _ , not  _ 'no harm' _ . If you don't have a  _ shred _ of intelligence, _ I don't want you!" _

"I'm plastered...you gotta give me a little slack, darling," he responded, sidling in a little closer.

"And _stop_ calling me pet names…," she growled, scooting her chair back towards Snape. _"I'm_ _not_ _your girl._ I'm _engaged_. _Back off."_ She missed the way the Professor looked at her then, a hint of hesitance in his posture.

"Where's your ring, then?" He asked, eyeing her bare, gloved fingers.

"I'm getting it tonight," Cerys shot back at him. She wasn't actually sure  _ when _ she would be getting a ring, but the engaged part was true.

"Here at The Three Broomsticks?" He laughed. "You're either lying, or you've got yourself a very poor man. Either way, I can still show you a good time..."

"He's not  _ poor _ , it's just a good middle place to meet," she defended, starting to get  _ really _ angry... "I don't  _ want _ a  _ 'good time' _ from you! Have you  _ no _ understanding of the word  _ 'no'? _ I. Am.  _ Engaged _ .  _ Bottom line. _ Bugger off!"

"Bugger  _ you _ ," he laughed lavisciously, his hand grabbing her thigh over her cloak.

"I  _ tried _ to be nice you fucking  _ git!" _ Cerys snarled, clawing his hand to loosen it before pushing it off and drawing her wand with her right hand. She had it at his throat before he could blink, the wizard staring up at her with wide eyes as she stood over him like a storm cloud ready to loose lightning bolts. Her left hand smacked into the wizard's face, her nails raking against his scraggly cheek as she did...drawing blood. She backhanded him and the entry door into The Three Broomsticks slammed open. She pressed her wand into one of the cuts, the wizard hissing in pain and starting to come out of his stupor. "Sanguinem Exilio Diem!" The tip of her dark wand began to glow red...and then the wizard hurtled backwards, like he was hit with a Stupify spell, and out the front entrance, the door slamming shut behind him. A barrier erected around the building, and Cerys harrumphed as she slid her wand back into the holster on her thigh, just beneath her dress.

"What sort of spell did you just cast on this building?" The bartender asked warily, his wand at the ready as she turned back to the bar area. Snape was looking at her strangely again, but in a different way.  _ Appraising _ almost… And the couple at the end were too busy snogging to notice  _ anything _ going on around them.

"A spell that's going to keep  _ that _ idiot out of your establishment for twenty-four hours, on the dot," Cerys informed, crossing her arms across her middle as she shifted more weight to her right leg. "He can't come in any entrances or windows, or break through any walls or the roof, or tunnel, or come up through a basement passage...spells won't help him, either. It's a  _ powerful _ spell. He was making trouble anyway, wasn't he? And you collected from him. It keeps a troublemaker out."

"I...suppose…," the barkeep slowly agreed, sheithing his wand. "But no more spells like that, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Cerys inclined her head. Had she not been wearing that damnable dress, she would have bowed with an exaggerated flourish; her specialty. Instead, she simply went back to the bar and sat beside Snape, pulling her cloak around her again.

"Where did you learn a spell like  _ that?" _ Severus asked, earnestly intrigued. He had been watching from start to finish...and while the wizard's clumsy, handsy chat up had been  _ very _ amusing...there were a few things that bothered him. The first being her insistence of engagement with The Three Broomsticks as the meeting place...but with no mention of the wizard, himself. It  _ could _ be a coincidence...but the chances of  _ that _ were small. Worrisome. The next was her aggression. It almost seemed like...there was some sort of stressor thrumming beneath her skin, setting her on edge.  _ Besides _ the sloshed wizard. An arranged marriage could be it. The third was the magic she'd used. He hadn't quite seen anything like  _ that _ before...and it didn't have a good feel to it. Like a Dark Art. While it  _ did _ call to his curiosity...he also realized something like that could become  _ very _ dangerous  _ very _ quickly…

"I created it when I was in a rough patch," Cerys shrugged as she sipped from her fire whiskey.

"You... _ created _ it?" Severus repeated, making sure he'd heard right. Had he underestimated her..?

"Yeah…," she sighed, propping her right elbow up on the bar and leaning her forehead into her hand. Mahogany locks spilled over her shoulders, helping to hide her face from view. Cerys kept her voice soft, so only Snape could hear. "I call it Blood Magic, and I have no misconceptions of its impurity. I know, if discovered by the wrong person, it could be used for _very_ bad things. The Imperious Curse magnified...more instant death curses could be made...sacrificial curses. I don't wander into that territory. I use it only when it seems to be the _only_ option left. And only for _protection_." Her only regret...was not creating it before she and her younger brother, Folkert, had been attacked by Snatchers and that Death Eater. She could have _protected_ _him_ … "If only...I'd made it _sooner…_ " She gave a weighted sigh before rubbing her face. "I'm not sozzled enough for this…" Cerys picked up her glass and downed it all in a go. "Another, please." She called it loudly to the bartender, propping her other elbow on the bar and folding her hands before her as he took the glass away.

"Hmm…," Severus hummed as he took a sip from his own fire whiskey. He had, indeed, underestimated her capabilities…but he would not do so again. She was intelligent...more so than he'd first thought. And bright enough to understand the risks that could come from such a spell...he only hoped she  _ hadn't _ used it in front of the wrong person… At the last, he sensed... _ loss _ . It was in the darkening of her eyes and the change of posture, hunching into herself almost. And her words… He  _ wanted _ to ask…but he  _ also _ knew when to have respect and decorum. Time to turn topic. "You're  _ certainly _ not inebriated enough for that dress." He knew  _ why _ she'd hidden it now. It was a skimpy little number, off the shoulders and plunging down into her cleavage. Black, like pitch, long sleeved...but it ended maybe halfway to her knees, a slit in the left side revealing a holster to which her wand was attached off to the side. It was a  _ complete _ turnaround from the way she used to cover up as much as possible… He had never understood why she'd been so conservative in dress when her attitude was anything  _ but _ ….

"Pfft!" She dissolved into laughter, some of the tension in her starting to ebb away. " _ Definitely _ not." Cerys wiped at her eyes, where tears had begun to form. The bartender slid her fire whiskey in front of her before walking off again. "I look like a tart peddling her wares…" She pulled her cloak tighter around her. "Imagine my surprise when I walked out from the shower to find all of my clothes gone and  _ this _ lying on my bed with a note. I am...I have travelled a  _ very _ long way to be here, and I arrived  _ just _ two hours ago. I'm exhausted and I don't feel like playing  _ games… _ "

"You know who took your clothing," Severus spoke, an observation, not a question. He didn't disagree with her opinion on the clothing, though...

"Yes...and he's going to get an  _ earful _ when I see him," she nodded, taking a sip from her fire whiskey. Cerys was starting to plunge back into that lovely warm feeling that let her know she was getting tipsy.

"Your intended?" Severus asked, hoping to glean some information from her.

"No," she frowned. "An idiot who wanted me to dress up and 'show my figure'." She rolled her eyes before taking another sip from the warming liquid. Even tipsy...she realized where he was trying to go with his line of questioning. Time to turn the tables. "Why are  _ you _ here, Professor? You're dressed awfully nice tonight." She turned her blue eyes on him, Snape seeming to carefully contemplate his answer.

"I have been arranged to marry a witch," he replied slowly, carefully. "The intermediary set The Three Broomsticks as the meeting place."

"You don't know who your intended is," Cerys spoke, confident in her theory now.

"I do not," Severus admitted, taking a drink from his glass.

"For  _ once _ ... _ I _ know more about the situation than  _ you _ do, Professor," she waited for him to set his glass down before replying, his dark eyes finding hers again as she gave a wry smile.

"Well! I'm  _ so _ happy to find you two getting on!" A voice came from behind them, a hand touching each of their backs. Cerys jumped and whirled around to face the culprit while Severus merely peered back at the man behind them. Short and squat with a dark combover and squinty green eyes.  _ The intermediary. _

"I thought I asked you  _ not _ to sneak up behind me!" Cerys shot at him irritatedly.

"Baker," Severus greeted indifferently, although he was in mild turmoil on the inside. _She_ was _truly_ his bride-to-be? Webb was _at least_ _ten years younger than him_...and temperamental, among _other_ things… And it irked him that _she_ knew, seemingly, long before _he_ did...

"I'm sorry, my dear," Baker apologized as he retracted his hands. "But it's good to see you both...and that you're getting along well enough. Shall we take a seat towards the back?" He motioned towards a table away from others, partially shrouded in darkness. Severus was the first to rise, Cerys gazing back at the table before standing and following after him, both taking their fire whiskey with them. Baker followed close behind, the three taking seats at the aforementioned table, a torch lit behind Baker. He started rifling through a suitcase that had been propped against the wall, pulling out parchment.

"Miss Webb is to be my bride?" Severus began, hands wrapped around his glass. He could feel her eyes on him.

"That is correct," Baker replied absentmindedly as he sorted through the parchment. 

"I object on grounds of  _ age _ ," Severus spoke firmly, staring the smaller man down.

"Age is just a number," Baker waved off as if it were a minor issue, unaffected by his unnerving gaze. "Besides…," he continued to keep Severus from interjecting, "...your  _ arranger _ was quite adamant about this  _ particular _ match. You can get out of it no more than  _ she _ can. And she is  _ bound _ to you,  _ like it or not _ , after the last... _ affair _ ." He paused in his rifling to peek up at her, Cerys' cheeks pinkening...more so as Severus arched a brow at her.

"That man was  _ vile _ ," she spoke up for herself. "He was going to do  _ terrible _ things to me...and I would have been his  _ mistress _ . I will  _ marry _ , but I  _ refuse _ to be a baby-making side dish. It's disgraceful and disgusting. Besides that, you  _ do _ realize his wife is sister to  _ Bellatrix Lestrange _ , don't you? She escaped from Azkaban recently. All she would have to do is tell her sister, and the crazy homicidal witch would be after me." She paused, face hardening. "On second thought, let her come. I'd like to have a chance to avenge my parents."

"...She was arranged to be _Lucius_ _Malfoy's_ _lover?"_ Severus asked, mildly shocked and momentarily stuck on that very disturbing fact. He realized who she was previously arranged to once she mentioned the wife being sister to Bellatrix Lestrange, but it was still... _difficult_ to comprehend. He doubted Bella would have been _allowed_ to kill Webb, considering the Dark Lord probably went through some _lengths_ to arrange that match...and now _this_ one...but he couldn't tell _her_ that. And...Bella had killed her parents..? He looked at the young woman beside him in a new light. He hadn't known that.

"Correct," Baker answered Severus and pulled out a parchment. "And that course of action would not be wise, young miss. Bellatrix Lestrange is  _ not _ one to meddle with...especially not with your  _ gift _ and her  _ insanity _ ."

" _ Still… _ ," Cerys huffed out, gritting her teeth as her fists balled in her lap. She  _ knew _ what that felt like. She'd been tortured for  _ hours _ on end, unable to tell the floor from the ceiling. Hearing that godawful cackling and feeling what the people  _ before _ her had, strapped to that board...their pain...hearing their screams like they were right next to her… It was  _ maddening _ …

"What  _ gift _ ..?" Severus asked after a moment, taking in every word and every emotion shown. Webb seemed to be very angry and... _ bitter _ . That was the best way he could describe what he saw written on her face…

"Well, miss Webb, I believe I should leave that to  _ you _ ...since you know more about it than  _ anyone _ ," Baker spoke gently, Cerys looking back up at him sluggishly. "You were born with it, after all, and have to live with it every day…"

"Yeah…," she agreed softly, tone dull and unenthused. She took a breath, laxing her hands in her lap before looking back over at Snape. "I don't view it as a  _ gift _ , though...it's more of a  _ blood curse. _ " A frown tugged at her lips and she hesitated before continuing. "In my particular bloodline, spanning back probably  _ hundreds _ of generations, the witches have been born with a natural ability sort of like Ligilimency...but with  _ touch _ ." She brought her black-gloved hand to eye level and wiggled her fingers as Snape eyed her and  _ seemed _ to be listening... "That's why I wear gloves all the time and try to cover up. If I touch someone or something with strong emotions or memories in it, I'll feel them and see them...and  _ hear _ them. Thoughts  _ sometimes _ come through. Depending on...how  _ loud _ they are, we'll say. Annnd sometimes it overloads...and I can hear, feel, and see emotions, memories, and thoughts from people touching the same object I'm touching. Sometimes it happens when I'm drained and exhausted...and others at random. I  _ never _ know when it might occur...but it's  _ not _ fun." She reached out to her fire whiskey and took a swig. "I guess the redeeming quality of this is that my mind cannot be invaded by Ligilimency. They say it's like running face-first into a stone wall. That's the way it's  _ always _ been…" Cerys shrugged, waiting for him to say... _ something _ . He'd listened patiently and quietly the  _ whole _ time.

"...I agree with Baker," Severus started languidly. He didn't know  _ what _ he had been expecting...but it wasn't... _ this _ . If all of what she said was  _ true _ … "With your particular  _ talents _ , it would  _ not _ be wise to go against Bellatrix Lestrange.  _ On that note _ ...would you mind if I tested them? I am quite proficient at Ligilimency."

"Be my guest," Cerys shrugged, pouting just a  _ bit _ at his agreement with Baker. She wasn't weak-minded. She could  _ handle _ Bellatrix Lestrange… But she  _ did _ like how he worded this  _ thing _ she was born with.  _ Talents _ . Not  _ gift _ . She propped her right elbow up on the table, her hand holding her face as she gazed over at Snape. "Nobody  _ really _ believes me until they witness and experience it for themselves..." She waved her left hand at him, a silent gesture saying  _ 'go ahead' _ , as he raised his wand.

"Ligilimency," Severus whispered, diving headlong into her mind with force. At first...it was like walking into fog. Everything was hazy...and  _ then _ came the stone wall. His brow furrowed outwardly as he searched all around the sturdy defense...it was unlike  _ anything _ he had ever encountered before.  _ Powerful _ . It didn't budge,  _ no matter _ his prodding and slamming into it...and it was perfectly round. No way to penetrate it. Like a fortress... _ no _ , a stone tower. No weak point. He searched every inch of it before finally releasing the spell and looking at the unaffected witch before him, thoroughly baffled.

"Told you," Cerys grinned just a  _ little _ at the confusion that crossed his face.

"Your mind is like a stone tower…keeping your thoughts and memories perfectly and safely sealed within…," Severus noted aloud. "It has no weak points that I am aware of...and I checked  _ every _ bit of it…"

"I noticed," she commented, giving a little shiver. "It kind of tickled…" She sat upright again, and began to tug at her right glove. "Now I suppose you want to test the  _ other _ part…" 

"Leave them on," he spoke, Cerys looking up at him with surprise mid-tug. He lifted his hand up and cupped her soft face, only leaving a select few emotions unguarded for her to find. He could feel her breath hitch before it blew across his hand, her eyelashes fluttering over glazing eyes. " _ What _ ...am I feeling...right  _ now?" _ Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his hand.

"Um…," she started as his emotions crashed in like a tidal wave. His question  _ did _ register over the dull roar in her ears, but it took her a moment to calm herself, sort through them, and answer coherently. The strongest emotion she felt from him roiled in her belly and made her chest feel a little tight... "Discomfort...feeling trapped, unable to get out of this…" Cerys' voice was soft, but a whisper, as she  _ really _ tuned into what she felt from him. The next one burned in her chest… "Anger…? No...not  _ quite _ . ...Irritation.  _ That's _ it…" The next she discerned was a gentler emotion, bringing a light feeling to her chest and her mind. "Curiosity." But the last of what she felt was heavier...like she was tied to an anchor and left to sink in the middle of the ocean...and she was powerless to do anything but  _ watch _ as a hurricane touched down and threatened to consume  _ everything _ around it... "You feel very alone...and...like you're tied to events that are happening, unable to break away, only  _ watch _ as the storm rages. You're  _ troubled _ ...but there's  _ nothing _ you can do. Even as the stress makes you feel as though you could  _ break _ …" Suddenly, the majority and intensity of it was gone...and Cerys blinked bleary blues back open, breaths erratic. Snape looked... _ unnerved _ . Like she had spoken something he hadn't expected...more than he  _ thought _ he was sharing, obviously. Why did people think they could keep their emotions from her? She  _ told _ them...but it  _ never _ seemed to sink in  _ just  _ how powerful her ability was… "Too much?"

"I underestimated your... _ ability _ ," Severus admitted brusquely with another frown marring his face. He'd done it once more... _ underestimated _ her. "That will not happen again."

"Okay…," Cerys spoke softly, feeling...well,  _ awkward _ . And tired. Remnants of his emotions lingered, and she shook her head as if  _ that _ would shake them off… She still felt... _ lightheaded _ and a bit scattered… A hand came to her head, dizziness setting in now. "Do you ever smile?"

" _ W…What?" _ Severus asked with a furrowed brow. It was so off-topic it caught him offguard… But she...didn't look  _ well _ . Was it him or had her complexion paled some? It was hard to determine in the flickering light of the torches…

" _ Smile _ ," she repeated softly, leaning over on her arm on the table. "I've seen you smirk before...but not smile. It would suit you."

"Smiling?" He reiterated, still...very much confused by the change of topic.

"Yeah," she breathed out, the side of her face against her elbow as a funny little smile touched her lips and her eyes drooped. Her nose was mere centimeters from the table. "You deserve happiness."

"I…," Severus began and stopped, unsure of what to say. No one had ever even  _ suggested _ that he deserved that much before…except for Lily, when they were  _ very _ young…

"Miss Webb, you need to sit up, dear," Baker started, gently nudging her arm. "You've used your ability one too many times today, haven't you?"

"I didn't think...once more would matter…," she replied softly, moving her head to a more comfortable position on her arm. "I'm so tired...and warm…"

"Ah, ah, ah, we still have business to attend, I'm afraid," Baker scolded, using her clothed arm to lift her head up. "Push her back into a sitting position, please, Professor Snape."

"Of course," Severus responded, carefully pushing her back by the clothed places just before her bare shoulders. He felt just a  _ smidgeon _ of guilt for touching her to have her read his emotions...but how was he to know  _ this _ would have happened..? And why did she need to use it earlier in the day?

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Cerys mumbled as he helped her sit in an upright position again. She blinked a few times, exhaustion weighing her down and disorientation confusing her, making her feel like she was  _ moving _ ...

"Using your ability drains your strength?" Severus asked, keeping an eye on her because she was swaying every now and again.

"Yeah... _ another _ downside," Cerys sighed, starting when her eyes shut and her head tilted off to the side. She  _ almost _ fell out of the chair. She jerked forwards, hands gripping the table, eyes wide open. "M-My mental and emotional strength as, as well as physical." She shook her head...and then promptly regretted it for the dizziness it brought. Her right hand went to her head again, fingers pressing her temple and massaging. "Not  _ this _ much...unless I've used it  _ quite _ a, uh...a few times in a day. Today was dangerous. I  _ had _ to use, use it more than usual."

"Dangerous..?" Severus questioned, brows furrowing again. He knew the Dark Lord was growing in power, but his forces shouldn't have attacked her. Unless...they didn't know. Which was possible, seeing as the Snatchers were rather unintelligent and not as informed as the rest of them…

"Yeah," Cerys answered without offering an explanation. There were more dangers out there than people seemed to  _ think… _ "By the way…" She pointed at Baker. "You ever take my clothes again and leave me a  _ tart's _ dress, you're  _ history _ ."

"That dress accentuates your hourglass figure and womanly curves so your intended can see," Baker defended his pick of clothing. "It's elegant and sexy...not a  _ tart's _ dress."

"We have two  _ completely _ different i-ideas of what tarts wear, then," Cerys shot at him, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"We can agree to disagree, yes?" Baker asked, and she slowly inclined her head with a little frown on her lips. But she didn't protest any further. "Shall we review the terms  _ now _ before miss Webb falls out?"

"I believe that would be a good idea," Severus agreed as Cerys scowled at Baker, and then him. He wanted to get this over with already...so he could go back to his residence at the castle and reflect on all of the information he'd learned this evening...among  _ other _ things. There was a  _ lot _ to take in and ponder on…

"Ahem," Baker cleared his voice, holding the parchment up so that he could read it by torchlight. "This is an agreement between Severus Sullivan Snape and Cerys Brynn Webb to wed, to be bound together by marital bonds until one or both parties perish. Seperation and annulment are prohibited. Each party shall share their belongings, resources, and  _ gifts _ with one another. Furthermore, Cerys Brynn Webb  _ must _ be obedient to Severus Sullivan Snape and bear him  _ at least _ one heir. And Severus Sullivan Snape must offer aid to progress Cerys Brynn Webb's gift, and instruct her as needed. In conclusion, this was read by a certified notarist and both parties agree and consent to the conditions listed above. Please sign here." He flipped the parchment over and pulled a quill and ink pot from his brief case, pointing at two lines at the bottom. He offered the quill up to Severus first, and he took it reluctantly. "An  _ official _ ceremony must still take place, for...more  _ professional _ witnesses, we'll say, and for tradition's sake. Your arrangers have an oddly traditional way of viewing marriage, for all of the modernistic progressivism they exude. It will occur one week from tomorrow, and it doesn't have to be fancy. Nice robes, nice dress, a few witnesses, that's  _ all _ . I shall conduct it under my license and it shall officially be  _ done _ ... Although...I  _ have _ been instructed on  _ one _ more issue, but we shall discuss that the day before the ceremony."

_ "Joy," _ Severus remarked blandly with a downward curl of his lip, signing his life away on the blasted line. The conditions weren't terrible, though...Webb seemed to be getting the short end of the stick on  _ this _ one. She didn't seem to be the  _ obedient _ type… "Here." He handed her the quill and her hand wavered, concern flashing across her features. "Hesitant  _ now _ , Webb? You've been nonchalant or mildly accepting up until this point."

"It's _one_ thing to know you're going to be married off all your life, it's another to, to actually _do_ _it,"_ she shot back at him with an angry glower. Again, his eyebrows drew together and she could practically _hear_ the question that hadn't yet passed his lips. _You've_ ** _known_** _you were going to be married off all your life?_ "My blood's too valuable to _'waste on riff raff and the common misconception called love'_ , as they said. And yet it wasn't _valuable enough_ for them to lift a _finger_ when my younger brother and, and I were orphaned." Cerys sighed as she lowered the quill to the parchment and wrote her name as neatly as she could. "My parents would have chosen someone for me...but since they're _gone…_ " She handed the quill to Baker and looked back at Snape. "My leash went to the highest bidder. A very _cruel_ wizard, _that_ _one_. But I set my boundaries when he set me up with Lucius...I was punished for it, of course, but it was _worth it._ ... _You_ , I don't mind. I don't feel that awful vicious _brutality_ from you. ...I spent enough time in detention with you to know." The makings of a grin tilted her lips upwards.

"Indeed," he answered, one brow risin now as he remembered the  _ many _ times he'd had her in detention. He lost count after two hundred and twenty-seven...but there were  _ many _ more after that… He had always wondered why she  _ deliberately _ got in trouble  _ so much _ ... Now, perhaps, he would find the answers… And her intuitiveness bothered him some...yes, on an average day he meant no  _ true _ harm...but she was also  _ wrong _ . Severus could be  _ very _ brutal if the situation called for it. If the  _ Dark Lord _ called for it. He had no choice...he did what he  _ had _ to do. "Who 'owns your leash' now, as you put it?" She glanced back at Baker, lips thinned, before looking back at her lap.

"I'm not allowed to say," Cerys spoke softly, not even waiting for the warning glare from Baker. She  _ knew _ better. And, I mean...who in their right mind is going to let 'oh, the Dark Lord owns me' go? She'd be enemy number  _ one _ ...unless she could plead her case.  _ Maybe _ .  _ If _ they would listen to her. Dumbledore might. She held onto that vague hope as she slowly looked back up at the intermediary and cleared her throat. "Are we done here, Baker?"

"Almost," he answered, clicking his suitcase shut and peering back up at the new couple. Cerys was gazing up at him with a bit of nervousness in her eyes while Severus stared her down with that intense inquiring look of his. "You need to seal the deal with a kiss."

"What?" Cerys blinked up at him, her cheeks turning a pale rosy hue.

"A  _ kiss?" _ Severus repeated, a frown on his lips as he turned back to the troublesome intermediary. There were no signs of humor on his face...he was  _ serious _ .  _ He wanted them to osculate _ . Right  _ there _ .  _ In the middle of the bar. _ Well... _ technically, _ it was the corner by the stairs, but still within sight.  _ Anyone _ who came in could see...

"That is correct. You see, the parchment you signed and the ink you used were part of a magically binding agreement...and a simple peck is enough to finish the process," Baker disclosed, Severus giving him a dark look while nervous hesitance overcame Cerys' features.

"You're  _ trying _ to kill me, aren't you?" She asked, and didn't miss the dark look Snape turned on  _ her _ . "I didn't mean it like  _ that _ ...you're a  _ very _ attractive wizard. I'm talking about my  _ gift _ ...I don't think I'll be... _ okay _ after another touch of  _ any _ kind…" She was glad to see the severity of Snape's gaze ease up as she rubbed her covered arms nervously.

"Your... _ condition _ was not accounted for...but this  _ must _ be done to complete the agreement," Baker admitted thoughtfully. "I'm sure your fiancée wouldn't mind escorting you to your room after?"

"....Of course," Severus agreed, not entirely liking how this situation was turning out. But perhaps he could still work  _ something _ in his favor…

"...Okay,  _ fine _ ," Cerys agreed slowly, digging some sickles out of a secret pocket in her cloak and laying them on the table. It covered her tab. She  _ knew _ this had to be done, but she still didn't feel good about it, though...her stomach was flip-flopping and there was a nervous flutter in her chest. Her first kiss...under contract, and she probably wouldn't even be able to  _ remember _ it… "Bottoms up." She tipped the last of her fire whiskey back and set the glass aside with a sigh. "Room twenty-six, by the far window, in case I can't speak properly." She pulled the key out of her holster and set it on the table as Snape set money of his own out and downed his last glass of fire whiskey. Cerys turned towards him, fidgeting a little as he turned back to her. His hand raised...then paused midair, a frown pulling at his lips as his fingers curled.

"I can't touch you," Severus reminded himself aloud, used to angling a witch's- more accurately, a tart's- face up for a kiss. "More than necessary." He amended his statement, and a small, nervous laugh passed her lips.

"But _I_ can touch _you_ ," Cerys replied, waving her gloved fingers at him as the butterflies flitted harder inside her chest and stomach. _She_ would initiate the kiss, then… Taking a steeling breath, she sat up as much as possible- had Snape _always_ been this much taller than her..? Cerys reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face, and gently guided him down while she stretched upwards to meet him in the middle. His hair fell over her hands and she idly wished she could _really_ _feel_ it…he got close enough for her to feel his breath tingling against her lips and her heart almost raced right out of her chest in a strange mixture of excitement and dread. He smelled like fire whiskey...spicy, like cinnamon...but with a hint of sweetness from the sugar. Her cheeks flamed, her blue gaze caught in his dark eyes a moment as they closed the distance between them. She swallowed and lost her nerve a second before their lips touched, her eyes sliding shut. His lips pressed down to hers, and Cerys could have sworn she saw fireworks exploding in multiple colors behind her eyelids as a rush of nervous, uncomfortable, energy flooded in with a hint of something she couldn't _quite_ place… It kind of warmed her chest, a molten heat in the center lighting up like a hotwire and trickling down her spine...

_ 'Soft,' _ a voice ghosted across her mind as she felt something magical in nature sparking across her flesh.  _ The agreement _ . She gasped at the almost electrical flicker igniting warmth throughout her body, her lips parting from Snape's. She could still feel his breath ghosting across her lips, and Cerys couldn't help it. She felt like she was being drawn back in...like a magnet to its opposite. Her lips were back on his, a sigh passing hers as his began to press back and move. Here and gone and back again, something large and warm pressing against her jaw, pushing her head up and back. Coolness trickled onto her face and she felt like she was melting away, caught halfway between the sensations in reality and the emotions she felt pulling her down deeper into an ocean of extraordinary depths. Darkness and cold, but warmth...a spike of anger, and a molten burning trickling down her spine to pool in the dip between her hips. Alone, but not...helplessness that made her heart  _ ache _ , sorrow as deep as the ocean she was becoming apart of. Loneliness and  _ wanting _ ...desire for company, but knowing it can't be. Watching. Waiting. Exhaustion that tugged at her very  _ soul _ … ...And then it eased…

"Webb?" Severus asked quietly, cradling her head gingerly from behind with one large hand. He was careful not to touch her skin anywhere, her eyes clouded over and glassy as she looked up at him...but didn't _really_ seem to _see_ him. It had begun innocently enough...he had pressed down to her when she hesitated, her eyes shutting. He had to wonder if she had ever been kissed before, the way she sat still...lips unmoving. They were surprisingly soft, though. Then came the magical spark with the agreement...it made him _burn_ with _desire_... He knew she felt it a few scant moments later when she gasped. The spell had been tampered with. He could _feel_ _it_. But he didn't have much time to think on it or lash out at Baker for the low blow...Webb pressed back up to him with a sigh that had his lips tingling. He meant to give a single chaste kiss...but it turned into one after another after _another…_ Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his right hand angled her face up while the other gripped her hip and pulled her closer to him. When he was _finally_ able to stop himself, he moved his hand on her face to the back of her head to try and minimize skin-to-skin contact. Baker had already left out, the bloody coward... "Can you hear me?"

"...I was melting in the ocean," she finally spoke, blinking her hazy eyes slowly. Cerys felt like she was still floating in an ocean of emotions that weren't entirely her own… "The sorrow runs deep there...like mine…"

_"What?"_ He asked, but she didn't repeat herself. The sorrow ran deep there like hers..? It was easy for him to deduce that she was feeling one of his most _private_ emotions…but what would _she_ have to feel sorrowful about? The pieces weren't quite clicking into place just yet… Severus also found himself to be feeling... _filthy_. Like he had just molested a young sleeping witch...something he would _never_ do… Was she even _aware_ of what had transpired..? "Do you have _any_ _idea_ what we were just doing?" Slowly, she retracted one of her hands and touched her swollen lips with a pretty, albeit pallid, blush staining her cheeks.

"Kissing," she answered softly, some of the haze starting to clear from her gaze. "I felt like I was melting away…"

"Was that your first?" He asked, feeling somewhat better that she  _ did _ seem to know what was going on. Melting into the ocean made more sense now, too...she probably meant she was between reality and the emotions she felt from him… That was his theory, anyway.

"Yes…," Cerys answered demurely, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" He questioned as he helped her sit properly again, her eyes widening as they finally met his again. Her cheeks were a pale rosy color now. Demure behavior wasn't like her at _all_...it was _so_ _strange_ …but, perhaps, it was _because_ she was so inexperienced…

"....Yes," she answered even more slowly, in nearly a whisper. "But don't tell anyone. I don't want him to know."

"Him  _ who?" _ Severus asked, irritation beginning to rise. Was there some  _ suitor _ he was going to have to worry about? Some young wizard she fancied? Webb gripped the table and leaned forwards a bit, like she was going to reveal some great secret.

_ "Snape," _ she whispered, looking around like someone might hear. "He will make fun of me, for  _ sure _ ."

"Merlin's _beard_ ," Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She was _out of it._ _"Who do you_ ** _think_** _I am?"_ She looked at him a long moment, as if trying to identify him, which only served to further frustrate him. Webb pointed at him and took a deep breath.

"....Snape."

_ "Correct," _ Severus answered,  _ thoroughly _ irritated and exasperated now. "Now it's time for you to be off to bed." He grabbed the key she'd put on the table and helped the pouting witch into a standing position with her left arm pulled up over his shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her waist. Again, he was careful not to make skin-to-skin contact.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked, looking up at him with a curious blink accompanying her pallid blush.

"To bed?" He asked, looking back at the witch as she nodded. He was...how could she..? No. Never mind. She wasn't all  _ there _ at the moment… "No. I'm just helping you to your room so  _ you _ can get to bed."

"Oh," Cerys answered simply, leaning against him as he lead her to the stairs and helped her up them step by step. "But I don't want to go to bed." Her protest came halfway up the stairwell,  _ much _ belatedly.

"Well, you  _ have _ to," Severus chided, feeling very much like he was scolding a child.

"I'm an  _ adult _ , I don't  _ have _ to if I don't  _ want _ to," she stuck her chin out defiantly. ...But she continued up with him without a fight.

_ "Barely," _ Severus chuckled mirthlessly, discomfort setting back in. "What are you,  _ nineteen?" _ Being out of it...she might not remember him challenging her to get her age out of her. He hoped, anyway.

_ "Twenty-five," _ Cerys huffed irritatedly. "But I was a grown up before now, you-you know. I  _ had _ to be at ten. When Bellatrix killed mum and dad. My brother was a year old, I had to work hard and raise him. Dumbledore was kind enough to let us live at Hogwarts year round...and I worked myself to the bone to, to be able to afford his diapers, and formula, and clothes...plus  _ mine _ and my books and stuff for school...and babysitting fees for when I was in class and at work… I've  _ been _ a grownup. I can't afford to be a kid." He stopped them halfway down the hall, just... _ looking _ at her while she spoke. Did she have something on her face..? Why did she feel...so  _ sad _ ...all of a sudden..? Oh...oh,  _ right _ ... _ her brother _ ...

"Why didn't you reach out for help?" Severus asked, brow drawn together as he looked at the witch in yet  _ another _ new light. Webb raised her younger brother…from the tender age of  _ ten? _ She was a  _ child _ … 

"I did," she answered simply, a dolefulness to her tone. "They just didn't  _ want _ to help. So they didn't."

"I...see," Severus spoke, shaken by how nonchalont she was about the entirety of the issue. And shaken by how these people would let a  _ child _ go to work and raise an  _ infant _ … Would  _ no one _ take them in? Not even the  _ orphanage? _

"...I think I  _ want _ to go to bed now," Cerys breathed out, tears starting to build in her darkening orbs. Her heart hurt  _ so much _ to think of it...to  _ remember _ …

"Alright," Severus answered, baffled as to why she was tearing up now...her bottom lip beginning to quiver. Had he ever seen her _truly_ upset before..? _Crying..?_ ...No. Even when she was visibly stung or hurting...she always bounced back, never letting it get her down. Had she _ever_ _let_ anyone see her cry before..? "Come…" He helped her shuffle to the door at the far end of the hall, and he opened it with some difficulty. Maneuvering her inside, he shut the door with his foot and helped her hobble over to the bed. He sat beside her, mildly tired from hefting her around… Webb just sat for a long moment, quiet...staring at the floor. She looked...so _defeated_ … "Do you...need help..?" She nodded lethargically, tears trickling down. Something in his chest restricted… Severus busied himself pulling the covers down while she weakly kicked her shoes off. He helped her up and to lay down, kneeling at her bedside as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She reached up and grabbed his hand before he could remove it from her blanket. It wasn't a quick grab...nor hard...but it surprised him, nonetheless. 

"...I  _ really _ miss Felkor…," Cerys finally uttered, sniffling. "His birthday was just three days ago, you know…"

"I _didn't_ know…," Severus replied, brow furrowed yet again. Felkor Webb...he'd had him in some classes before. An average student, but fairly quiet and studious. The _complete_ _opposite_ of Cerys in personality... "How old is he now?"

"Sixteen," a touch of a smile met her lips.

"Where did he go?" He questioned, and that smile dissolved away.

"Somewhere I can't reach," she whispered, despair eating her from the inside out as the quiet tears continued to flow.

"Somewhere...you can't reach?" Severus whispered back, his heart  _ aching _ for her. Webb's eyes were  _ dark _ , like an ocean amid a roiling storm...and  _ haunted _ . Loss was evident...but he still didn't know the  _ extent _ of it. Had he run away? Been kidnapped? Was he dead? There were too many possibilities to consider...

"I failed to protect him…," Cerys  _ finally _ spoke after a long moment of silence, her voice wavering and wrought with the guilt she felt. Her tormented blues found understanding dark orbs, a faint hope and determination glimmering in the depths of the blues. "...But I swear on my  _ life _ that I  _ will _ protect you and everyone around me to the  _ best _ of my ability."

"I have no doubt you will," Severus answered, an attempt to comfort her, the possibilities narrowing some.  _ Whatever _ transpired…she blamed  _ herself _ for it. That was  _ all _ he knew for  _ sure _ … He used his free hand to brush the hair from her face. "Is he still alive?" He got a good look at her face in the light of the room...and he noticed purple rings around her eyes he wasn't able to see in the dark tavern below. When was the last time she'd slept?

"Is he…," she started, biting her bottom lip as she looked away a long moment. "I...I don't know for  _ sure _ ...they say so, but they  _ lie _ .  _ They lie. _ He  _ could _ be…d-de…" She couldn't even bring herself to say it. "And...and... _ everything _ ...is it all in vain? Was all of it...for  _ nothing _ ..?" Cerys began to panic, breaths coming erratic and fast. "Is he...he  _ can't _ be... _ I can't… _ "

"Shhh," Severus shushed, running a hand over her hair repeatedly. He tried to soothe her as his brow knit together.  _ Someone _ had her brother...what had she done to try and get him back..? And was this arrangement part of it? Was this the work of a faction trying to join up with the Dark Lord? More questions were answered, but it only lead to even  _ more _ questions...that she was in  _ no _ condition to answer at the moment. "When did you last sleep?"

_"Sleep?"_ She echoed, brows drawing together as her thoughts came in disjointed fragments. His large, warm hand on her head felt _so_ _nice_... But when _was_ the last time she'd slept more than a couple hours at a time..? All at once, she knew the answer. The last time she was tortured and passed out from the pain… "An hour here and there… About a week or so since I've had more than three or four hours at a time…"

"I see," He answered, removing his hand from her head to rummage around in his robes. It was a Potion Master's habit to keep several different kinds of potions on hand at all times… He hummed as he pulled a small vial of dark purple liquid from his vestment. "In that case, you need to take this…" He popped the cork off of the top with his thumb, the soothing scents of Lavender and Valerian flowers wafting into the air.

"Sleeping Draught," Cerys identified immediately, her blue orbs widening as they caught Snape's surprised dark eyes. "Please... _ no… _ If  _ they _ don't get me, the memories  _ will _ ." She gripped his hand tightly and looked up at him with pleading orbs.

"This is a Draught of my  _ own _ making. You will have a restful,  _ dreamless _ sleep," Severus reassured, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in return. "I will not leave you defenseless. The room will be fortified before I leave...and an alarm set in the event that something  _ does _ happen. I  _ will _ come." He made sure to keep eye contact with her, calm and confident. The panic in her eyes started to ebb away. "Do you trust me?" She slowly nodded. "Good. Let's sit you up…" Cerys finally released his hand and he helped her into a sitting position on the bed. She was trembling too much to hold the vial, so he held it to her lips and tilted back until she drank it all down.

"How...how do you keep it from getting thick and slimy?" Cerys asked, amazed by the smoothness of the mix and the way the medicinal herbs and flowers meshed together in a beautiful blend of sweet and bitter. She could never get the mix quite right, and the Flobberworm Mucous always made it too thick...and slimy. The mixes she bought from peddlers, even, weren't  _ near _ that good…

"Heat the Flobberworm Mucous in a separate cauldron before you begin, stirring slowly for half an hour," Severus revealed his secret as he replaced the vial in his vestments, Cerys leaning her head against his shoulder. This was a good way to divert her attention from her brother and all else she worried over… "Do you make Sleeping Draught often?"

"No...but I like to experiment and study," Cerys answered softly. "Or, I  _ did _ ...when I found time for it." Warmth began to spread through her body, making her muscles relax even as she shifted and tried to fight it.

"If I am not mistaken...you graduated with honors," he recalled, easing her back down to her bed and covering her back up. She nodded in affirmation. "Why didn't you seek further schooling? I'm sure you could have gone for free if you kept your grades up…"

"Couldn't leave Felkor…," Cerys yawned, her eyelids drooping as the drowsiness began to set in. Her lip trembled again, but she held in her sob, trying not to think fully on Felkor. "...He had no means of income...I  _ had _ to keep working to support him. A part-time job...wouldn't have been enough. And my books and supplies...would have been too much for me. I wanted it...more than  _ anything _ ...but I had to do...what was  _ right… _ "

"...If you could have  _ done _ anything, studied  _ anything _ , what would you have done or studied?" Severus found himself asking out of the need to divert her attention from her brother again… He could  _ see _ the pain resurfacing… But he was also curious. She had lived a hard life already, for one so young...putting her wants and needs behind her brother's. She gave up a  _ very _ bright future...Webb could have been a household name. She could've been earning enough now for them to be living  _ comfortably _ …

"Potions, magical creatures...the Dark Arts...and defense thereof...spells and all their workings...magical mechanics," Cerys listed off with a fond smile, her lips stilling some, eyelids drooping lower and lower until they finally closed.  _ "So much _ ...I want to know…"

"Do you still study?"

"Every chance...I...get…," Cerys struggled to get out, breaths deepening.

"Do you  _ really _ think I'm an attractive wizard? Does the age difference not bother you?" Severus had to get these in at the  _ very _ last minute, with  _ no _ possible way she would remember him asking. He was curious...and this was the  _ only _ way he was going to get a  _ straight, honest _ answer out of her…short of using truth serum. And he didn't want to have to resort to  _ that _ for  _ anything _ from her if at all possible...

"Aha…ha...haha...," Cerys laughed in a subdued manner, her eyes popping open once only to nearly glue shut again. She still roused a little, sorrows forgotten. "You  _ are _ ...all tall, dark...and mysterious… And...it doesn't. Never let myself...tangle with men. ...But guys my…age are...stupid  _ jerks _ . ...Couldn't... _ keep _ my...interest…even _ if _ I showed some." Her grin widened some in hearing him chortle quietly, as though trying to hide it.

"Are they not intelligent enough for you?" He asked, referring back to a remark she had made to the handsy wizard, mildly surprised by her answer. And somewhat flattered by what she thought of him.

"No," she deadpanned, eliciting a full-on chuckle from the Potions Master. "They're too...interested in  _ shagging _ . If...you can't tell...me what an… _ Asphodel _ is...and it's…origin, I'm... _ not _ interested. ...They grow at... _ Hogwarts _ , for crying...out loud… It  _ should _ ...be  _ easy _ …" Cerys's voice steadily got softer as she spoke, trailing off more and more. She was  _ so _ tired... _ so tired _ ...

"Asphodel- a flower said to be sacred to Persephone, Greek goddess of Spring and the Queen of the Underworld," Severus mused aloud, watching as a smile unfurled across Webb's face. Curious.

"I like...that story...her and Hades," she murmered.

"The Rape of Persephone?"

"The  _ Taking _ ...of Perse...phone," Cerys corrected softly, barely on the brink of consciousness. "Misin...terpreted…"

"Misinterpreted  _ how?" _ Severus asked, his curiosity piqued. Her mouth opened…but only a sigh came out. Damn. ...Well...she had resisted longer than any other had to his Draught. He would simply have to pick her brain at a later date. They had the rest of their lives, after all...however short or long that may be. A strange thought...and one he still was not entirely... _ comfortable _ with. But, at least she wasn't some minger twit that couldn't tell the handle of her wand from the spellcasting end. Webb was witty, at the very least, and  _ valued _ intelligence. As did  _ he _ . And he supposed that  _ was _ a positive to the situation...considering all of the negatives. "What sort of predicament are you snared in  _ now _ , Webb?" His only answer was her deep breathing...but he didn't expect a reply. She was too far gone. "Troublesome girl." Standing, Severus drew his wand and proceeded to cast several spells on the room. An Anti-Alohamora Charm on the door, an Anti-Intruder Jinx, a Caterwauling Charm, as well as a Defensive Charm, Anti-Hex, Cloaking Spell, and Security Spell. And he took a single sock of hers, wrapped in parchment, to create a Portkey with an alarm that would alert him of foul play...in case something  _ did _ happen.

"That should do…," Severus muttered to himself, assured of her safety. He left her key on her bedside table and strode to the door, taking one last look at her peacefully sleeping face...before shutting the door behind him and heading back to Hogwarts.

\--------z.z--------

"Welcome back, Severus," Albus greeted from the front entryway. He'd been waiting for him to return… "Who, may I ask, is your intended? I am  _ quite _ curious to find out whether or not I know the lucky witch…" He paused, studying Severus' expression and the way his hand clenched around something small wrapped in parchment. "Something bothers you."

" _ Much _ bothers me," Severus agreed with a weary sigh. "May we speak in your study?"

"Of course," Albus inclined his head and lead the way. Severus was silent the entire time, a sure sign that  _ something _ was amiss. After they had entered, he cast a silencing spell on the room so none other would hear. "What ails you?"

"Do you remember Cerys Webb?" Severus began, organizing his thoughts.

"Cerys... _ of course _ I remember her," Albus started, a little thrown by the name. "Her situation...was a rather unfortunate one. And she starts work here tomorrow, come to think of it... Is...is  _ she _ your intended?"

"...Yes," Severus admitted sluggishly. Albus knew more than  _ he _ did about her... _ that _ much was certain. He let the part where she would be working there go for now in lieu of gleaning more important information. "She told me Bellatrix killed her parents when she was ten years old."

"That is correct," Albus nodded, taking in a deep breath. "How much has she told you?"

"That, and she went on to raise her brother, who was one year old at the time of the attack."

" _ That girl _ ...she doesn't like going into the  _ details _ of it," Albus sighed, running a hand through his long white hair. "I found her after the fact. We were only  _ moments _ too late… Cerys' father, Rhydian, hid her and her brother in an underground cellar...and masked it to prevent detection. She watched through a slat as Bellatrix toyed with him before ending his life. She said she could hear her mother's screams just before that. And then Bellatrix demanding Cerys' location. They were going to take her with them. But her father would not relent…"

"For her natural-born ability," Severus added in, mind awhir. The Dark Lord  _ knew _ ...he wanted that ability for his own use...and now, fifteen years later, he would have it.

"She told you about it? Her… _ 'curse' _ , as she calls it?"

"It was... _ overwhelming _ her tonight," Severus revealed, grasping for words. "Webb said she had to use it quite a bit today...something about it being  _ dangerous _ . She never elaborated."

"I see…," Albus' brow drew together. "I shall ask her about it on the morrow. She knows better than to lie or leave out the details when  _ we _ speak."

"I...see," Severus responded slowly. He knew her  _ very _ well, then. How much influence had Albus had in Webb's life? He needed to know  _ more… _ "I take it Bella didn't find her. I never heard word of any such thing…"

"She didn't," Albus affirmed. "I arrived, along with Remus, Sirius, and Alastor...we drove them away. The others searched the house and surrounding area for survivors while I checked Rhydian. He was dead, of course. Cerys opened the door of the cellar, her baby brother on her hip, and stumbled out. I didn't see it until she opened the door...but I  _ knew _ there was some magic at work there. The first thing she said was, 'Bellatrix Lestrange killed my daddy'. She was in shock. But so was  _ I _ . They were still  _ alive _ ." He looked at Severus over his half-moon spectacles, a wise, knowing look coupled with a hint of wonderment. "Rhydian was never any good at concealment spells...but he cast one even _ I _ couldn't pinpoint. It's  _ truly _ amazing, what the power of love can do."

"Indeed," Severus spoke, feeling an all-too-familiar sting in his chest. He remembered it well enough without being reminded  _ constantly _ … "And after? Why would no one take them in? She wouldn't elaborate."

"Of course not...Cerys isn't proud of that branch of her family," Albus chuckled mirthlessly, gazing out his open window. "She and her brother are the last remaining members of the secondary branches of the Merrick family...the very Merricks who invented the Pensieve. They cut off all but their main line out of greed...they made a small fortune selling them at high prices to the most prestigious wizards and witches. Their  _ original _ intent was for witches of that line to have somewhere to store their memories...or all of the memories they collected along the way. A couple of generations down the line saw the invention profitable...and became paranoid. They refused to take them in, even when _ I _ asked them to."

"Webb also mentioned that she  _ knew _ she would be married off one day...and that those that held claim over her blood didn't lift a finger to help them when they were orphaned."

"The Ministry," Albus filled in the blank as he gazed back at Severus, the gears visibly turning in his mind. "They declared that  _ they _ should pick her husband when she came of age...to keep the power from falling into the wrong hands. But they  _ also _ refused to aid them when their parents were killed. Cerys and Felkor were marked by the Dark Lord...and the Ministry heads were cowards." Albus shook his head. "No one would touch them. A ten year old and a one year old left homeless and sickleless. I took them by an orphanage...but after Cerys saw it, and realized she and her brother could be separated...she refused it. She's always been stubborn and strong-willed, you see. She decided then and there she would work, and work  _ hard _ , to provide for herself and her brother.

Noble as her intentions were...she was still only a child. With no  _ real _ perception of money and how things are run. So I offered them year-round free housing and meals at Hogwarts. She would work to pay for what they needed otherwise, clothes, books, formula, diapers… I was able to get her a fair-paying job in Hogsmeade, and a fair babysitter that wouldn't overcharge her. As she became a student here, I tried to help by giving her some coins every now and again...but she wouldn't accept it. Cerys claimed it unfair because she wasn't  _ earning _ it. So we made a deal. If she kept her grades up, I would give her some money as a reward. She  _ always _ kept her grades up and studied  _ hard _ . I was proud to have her here as a student. She was one of our brightest...even though her  _ gift _ nearly drove her mad. She had no one else who knew what she was going through by way of experience...no way of knowing how to control it. I helped her as best I could...and she got  _ some _ handle on it. But, as you said...it still has a tendency to overwhelm her, at times."

"Yes...and she acted like a petulant  _ child _ ," Severus frowned.

"Had she been drinking?" Albus questioned.

"Yes."

" _ That's _ why," he chuckled, eyes glittering with mirth. "She normally has a high tolerance…but when her ability overtakes her...that tolerance is no more. In fact, the alcohol's effect is usually  _ magnified _ ."

"She was drunk, then," Severus deadpanned, rubbing the right side of his face. Well, that explained  _ some _ things...

"Very, probably," Albus chuckled.

"But she still…," Severus began and stopped. Whatever she knew about her brother's situation had sobered her some… "Have you heard anything from them since the end of the previous school year? Do they still live at Hogwarts year round?" He didn't recall seeing her...not since her graduation.

"No, she had saved enough by her graduation to buy a small house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade," Albus smiled fondly at the memory...and her excitement of having a place of their very own. She was  _ so _ proud. "I had not heard anything since Felkor's departure a few weeks ago...why do you ask?"

"Something happened between then and now," Severus disclosed. "I don't know  _ what _ ...I couldn't get it from her before she went into a  _ panic _ . All I know...is that someone has her brother hostage. She doesn't know for sure if he's alive or not. Thinking about that fact is what  _ sent _ her into a panic. She has done some things in order to try to get him back...not good things, of  _ that _ I am certain, but again...I don't know what she's done. She feels guilty for whatever happened...she thinks it's  _ her _ fault." He sighed, peering at the silent, sobered wizard before him. "I do not have much to go on...but I  _ do _ know the Dark Lord went out of his way to make this match happen. And, after what you've told me...I believe this match was made to recover a long lost possible pawn to use for her ability. He obviously covets it."

"He does, indeed…," Albus agreed, stroking his beard. "Great things can be had from such a unique ability...and  _ terrible _ things. We need to speak with her tomorrow,  _ together _ . Perhaps we can find out what has happened...and get her to ally with us  _ against _ the Dark Lord. I imagine he wants her to feel terrified and alone…"

"He accomplished that," Severus assured with a frown.

"Then we shall make it known that she _is_ _not_ alone," Albus spoke, his voice firm as they shared a look. Things were about to get...even _more_ difficult. They could _both_ feel it. A crinkling sound caught his attention, and his blue eyes were drawn to Severus' small parcel. "A gift?"

"A Portkey," Severus divulged. "She was  _ sure _ someone was after her...and Webb  _ did _ tell me she hadn't slept more than an hour or two at a time in over a  _ week _ . I gave her Sleeping Draught, and fortified the room before I left. If someone intrudes, I will  _ know _ ...and I will have a quick way back."

"How touching...do you  _ actually _ care for the girl, Severus?" Albus teased.

"Baker bound us in a magical agreement to wed and escaped before he could tell us all of the stipulations," Severus clucked his tongue at Albus. It wasn't an _entire_ lie. _Some_ things had been kept from them... And he _didn't_ care. He was simply doing what he knew should be expected of him as a _responsible_ husband-to-be. "I don't want to wind up in a... _compromising_ situation because she couldn't defend herself."

"She can defend herself...of  _ that _ ,  _ I _ am  _ sure _ ," Albus chortled to himself.

"Even half asleep due to an outside force?"

"You would be surprised at what she's capable of, my friend," Albus patted Severus' shoulder, the younger wizard's brow knit together once more. "...But I believe you will figure this out in time. For now, off to bed with you. Tomorrow will be... _ trying _ . And you may have a midnight emergency to attend, correct? You will need your rest." He made a shooing motion at Severus, ushering him out of his office.

"Goodnight Albus," Severus bid, frowning as he was practically pushed out of the Headmaster's office.

"Goodnight, Severus," Albus returned pleasantly, shutting the door once the Potions Master was out into the hallway between his office and the entryway. He just stood there a long moment, his hands pressed against the door as the smile faded from his face. "Forgive me...Rhydian...Ceridwin…your sacrifices...may have been in vain." He slowly stepped away from the door and strode to the window, gazing up at the stars in the clear summer night sky.

**Chapter 1 - End**

________________________________________

  * I hope y'all enjoyed!



  * Please review!




	2. Of Wands and Sweets

**Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter 2 - Of Wands and Sweets**

**Notes:**

  * Okay. So...originally this chapter was over 12k words long. Somehow...the bulk of my post got erased. I am still _devastated_ , but I'm putting my foot forwards and moving on. I can do this. 



**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or the universe.

________________________________________

**Chapter 2 - Of Wands and Sweets**

  
  


She felt... _ warm _ . And  _ comfortable _ ...something that she hadn't felt...in a very long time. But light was filtering in...and it was right in her  _ face _ … Cerys turned over with a groan of protest, burying her face in something soft. Where was she again..? Was that...Valerian she tasted? And Lavender...and…  _ "Sleeping Draught," _ she gasped as she jolted up into an upright sitting position, bouncing a bit from the sudden jostle to the spring mattress. She looked around, chest heaving with her panicked breaths. It was...a room with some sparse furniture and her luggage peeking up from the end of the bed she was lying on. Empty and innocent enough…

"Where...where  _ am _ I?" Cerys asked herself aloud, rubbing her face as terror still drummed in her chest. She was trying to wrack her mind for answers…but it was being very sluggish… "I...I remember the Forbidden Forest… I stayed two nights trying to make the shortcut through…and I  _ did _ make it." She looked around the room again, some of the items more familiar to her now that she calmed down some and got a  _ good _ look. "I got a room at The Three Broomsticks...got a shower, and…" She paused, looking down at herself. That horrible dress was still clinging to her...although it had shifted in the night, bunched from top to bottom around her waist. "Ugh!" Cerys shimmied out of the ugly thing and tossed it to the floor. Luckily, her wand was still intact in the holster around her thigh...

"Sorry, buddy," she apologized to the dark English Oaken wand as she detached it and pulled it into her hand. The handle had a black Thestral face carved into the bottom, complete with glowing white eyes. It swirled around in thick, smooth grooves to a rim that separated the handle from from the shaft of the wand, the black paint mixing with and tapering off to its natural dark wood. "I would have put you up safe if I'd been in my right mind...everything is still fuzzy..."

"...Alastor…," she heard the whisper in her mind accompanied by a small burst of irritation.

"Sorry, sorry,  _ Alastor _ ," Cerys corrected with a grin. All wands had sentience...and personality. If a wizard or witch listened or felt closely enough, they could determine what their wand felt about certain things... But with her ability...and her wand's advanced sentience and personality, she could communicate with her wand like she was talking to another person. Essentially, she  _ was, _ in a way. And her wand had...a very interesting and loud  _ male _ personality… "I'm sorry, Alastor." At least it didn't drain her like it did other people and beings to touch and communicate with her wand.

"...It's fine," her wand whispered back. "How do you feel?" A rush of concern washed over her.

"...Out of it…," she answered slowly. Her memories were still… "I remember that dress...and then...I went down to drink. Snape showed up...and then…the drunkard. And...Baker...Snape touched my face so I could read his emotions... Then it's  _ really _ fuzzy… I remember snippets...but…" Warmth rose to her cheeks with a large smattering of embarrassment. "The, ah...the kiss...I can't remember  _ anything _ after...it's just... _ blank _ ."

"...Perhaps it's better that you don't," his reply had her stomach churning with nerves. "He had to put you out with a Sleeping Draught… But he  _ did _ fortify the room before he left. I can respect that. But I still don't like him...even if  _ you _ do."

"What...wha-ahah...I don't like him like  _ that _ ," Cerys half-tittered, cheeks warm.

"For someone who doesn't like him, you were awful warm and moist between the thighs," Alastor shot back at her, and Cerys' mouth dropped open as embarrassment burned hot in her face. "I was afraid my varnish might get damaged…and I certainly don't want to  _ warp _ …"

_ "Okay!" _ She cried, wanting to crawl under a rock somewhere. "I don't know  _ why _ I started feeling...like  _ that _ . But rest assured that I will find a  _ much _ higher place for your holster!"

"It would be much appreciated."

"...Wait...you were strapped to the  _ outside _ of my thigh…," Cerys spoke her realization aloud.

"Doesn't matter, you promised me a better place," Alastor hummed and she could feel the satisfaction rolling off of him in waves. Cerys had been duped! Now  _ she _ was the one that was irritated…

"Yeah, yeah," she huffed, running her free hand through her mussed bedhead. "...Time…" She looked around, finding a small clock on the bedside table. Six 'o seven in the morning...she had time for a shower before gathering her things and heading up to Hogwarts. She smelled like  _ alcohol… _ "For now, you're a free wand. Try not to get into trouble while I wash."

"I shall  _ try _ ," he remarked dryly, and Cerys couldn't help but chuckle as she set him down on the bedside table with a fond pat. Then she was up, gathering clothes and toiletries before heading to the loo.

\----------+.+----------

An hour and a half later found Cerys at Hogwarts' front entrance…

"Ah! Good morning, Miss Webb! We've been expecting you," Minerva greeted with a smile. It had been  _ quite _ a while since she'd seen the girl...and she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. And she was  _ bright _ , that one.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Cerys grinned despite her nerves. McGonagall was always one of her favorite teachers… "I'm happy to be back...I've always thought of Hogwarts as home." Nostalgia hit as she took a quick gander at the ancient castle. She had spent a  _ large _ chunk of her life in there...and there were  _ so many _ memories… She could almost see Felkor out in the field, grinning as he flopped back into a wild bed of Asphodel.  _ It hurt _ . Her chest constricted painfully, her eyes and nose beginning to burn. Cerys had to dig her nails into her legs to come back to and focus on the present time and  _ why _ she was here...

"Hogwarts will  _ always _ be a welcome home to those who wish to come back," Minerva replied, a warmth to her voice as she watched Webb look about... _ remembering _ . A fond smile touched her own face. "Please, come this way." She pushed open the cracked door, Webb turning back to her with a teary-eyed smile as she straightened her tailored white button-up blouse. Sweet girl. Minerva turned and headed in, waiting for her to follow.

"Coming," Cerys called, bounding up the stairs and into the front door, pulling it shut behind her. Never was she so happy to be wearing  _ pants _ ...black slacks, to be precise. She quickly caught up to McGonagall, walking alongside her as she lead her towards Dumbledore's office.

"How have you been all of these years, miss Webb? Have you pursued or at least  _ thought _ about pursuing further education?" Minerva  _ had _ to ask. She was  _ terribly _ curious...a brilliant mind is a terrible thing to waste, after all.

"I've been well," Cerys smiled at the older woman. She'd always felt... _ comfortable _ around Professor McGonagall. She was kind...and genuine. "But...I haven't been able to further my education yet. I've thought of it,  _ Merlin _ , have I thought about it...but while Felkor is still in school, I can't. I wouldn't be able to afford  _ my _ clothes and supplies along with  _ his _ ...so I will wait. Once he is out on his own and stable, I shall seek further education." She was  _ going _ to be  _ positive _ . She  _ would _ have her brother back, and he would  _ finish _ his schooling.

"But, my dear...that will be  _ years _ from now…," Minerva protested, watching Cerys' black-gloved fingers run over the embroidered colors and mascots of the four Houses of Hogwarts on her red necktie.

"Only another two or three," Cerys waved off. "I've waited seven already...what's a few more?" They stopped at the griffin statue that lead up to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall turning to face her. She looked... _ worried _ .

"But you  _ will _ pursue it?" She asked, hopeful. "There  _ are _ programs out there to help witches and wizards in financial need…"

"I will," Cerys smiled sincerely. "I am trying to do this  _ myself _ ...but if I have need, I will look into those programs. Promise." McGonagall returned the smile and nodded slowly.

"Alright," Minerva conceded. "It's wonderful to have you back." She patted Webb's arm with a motherly smile. "Chocolate frogs." The statue began to move, and she gently ushered Webb towards it.

"Professor Dumbledore and his sweets," Cerys laughed as she boarded the moving statue 

extending into stairs.

"Indeed," Minerva agreed, trying not to chuckle, herself, as she strode off down the hallway.

________________________________________

**Chapter 2- End**

  * Hope you enjoyed!
  * Please review!




End file.
